


If Souls Were Like Pie

by Bemused_Writer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemused_Writer/pseuds/Bemused_Writer
Summary: Ciel contemplates whether he can spare a fraction of his soul for what he hopes is the greater good.





	If Souls Were Like Pie

It had been six years since the contract had first been made, and in that time Sebastian had never uttered a single complaint. Ciel wouldn't have cared if Sebastian had done such a thing, he would have found it a perfect opportunity to mock the irritating demon. Still, Ciel was not completely unaware of his butler's growing ... discontentment. Ciel wasn't sure what else to call it. He wasn't even sure if demons could experience such emotions, nor would he have given it much thought either if it hadn't been affecting his own person.  
  
Ciel had been trying to ignore it, the increasing regularity in shifts from regular to slitted pupils, from honeyed irises to a demonic glow. It had always been unnerving, but now it was sending a wary shiver down Ciel's spine.  
  
Sebastian was starving.  
  
Ciel supposed he probably had been for some time now. However, Sebastian had never mentioned it, and Ciel was hardly about to bring up his servant's health, or the terms of their contract, out of altruism of all things.  
  
Ciel sifted through the papers on his grand desk, a desk he was finally beginning to grow into, as though that would help him sift through his thoughts. Ciel couldn't afford to have his servant distracted; it would reflect poorly on the Phantomhive name, but more importantly it would distract from his vengeance and his duty to the queen.  
  
This would not do. Not at all. Ciel tapped his pen idly upon his desk. If he could convince Sebastian to devour someone else's soul to stay his hunger ... but, no. Sebastian would never agree to that, and would most likely insert a thinly-veiled insult on top of it. Ciel was in no mood to put up with his servant's subtle challenges. Especially since they were becoming less subtle.  
  
Yes, this was yet another problem with Sebastian's increasing hunger; he was losing his cool disposition. The servants hadn't noticed. In fact, the shift was so slight that the only person who would notice was Ciel himself, and he found he didn't like it one bit.  
  
While Sebastian was suffering from starvation, Ciel couldn't help but acknowledge he was suffering himself. It had been six years since he had made that contract with Sebastian, and still he had not gained his revenge. The two of them had become quite snippy with each other when no one was around to hear it.  
  
Now was not the time to be focusing on his own failures. If he intended to accomplish his goal, he had to ensure his greatest tool was prepared for the challenge. The only problem was how. If Sebastian wouldn't accept any soul but his own, what was Ciel to do about that? And if Sebastian was content to simply starve, why should he have to do anything about that?  
  
As if his thoughts had summoned his servant, Sebastian appeared with Ciel's evening snack.  
  
"Sebastian," Ciel greeted curtly, trying to feign a calm he didn't quite feel. Sebastian's eyes were revealing his demonic nature once again. Ciel was sick of it.  
  
"Good evening, Young Master," Sebastian replied, getting to work on pouring the tea and dishing out Ciel's slice of lime pie. Ciel didn't bother pointing out how much he disliked that variety of pie. Sebastian had been making those kinds of mistakes more frequently as of late.  
  
As Ciel poked the slice with his fork, he was struck by a thought. A troubling thought.  
  
"Sebastian, would you liken a soul to pie?" Ciel questioned lightly.  
  
Sebastian stared at him, for once quite vexed as to what his young master might be getting at.  
  
"Hardly," Sebastian finally ventured. "A soul is much more refined; much richer." A small smirk began to paint its way across Sebastian's face. "Is the young master troubled by something?"  
  
Ciel hated the knowing look that had dawned on his servant's face. It figured that he wouldn't be capable of hiding his true intentions from this demon for long. Normally it wouldn't matter so much, but Sebastian's canines were looking unusually sharp....  
  
Instead, Ciel ignored the question entirely and asked, "Would you say souls can be divvied up like a pie?" Sebastian was looking vaguely mystified once more. "I've never heard of such a thing. We demons tend to want the whole thing."  
  
"I see," Ciel figured he hid his distaste rather well considering the circumstances.  
  
"Sebastian, how long can you go on like this?" There was no need to specify what he meant.  
  
"I will manage for however long the contract is in place, my lord," Sebastian's eyes turned a deep crimson. "May I ask what my lord is getting at?"  
  
Ciel squashed the delicacy before him with his fork in a manner most unbecoming of his rank. If souls were like pies... Ciel's brow furrowed. Well, if they were, perhaps that would solve some of their problems.  
  
But what of the consequences? Ciel thought of those few years ago, of immense agony and degradation. Sebastian had 'saved' him from that. He was prepared to fulfill the contract, but this wasn't a part of it, and he didn't know whether he could manage with part of himself missing. What if he lost his very essence? No, that was a foolish notion. He would only lose _some_ of that. Ciel nearly let out a dark chuckle. How truly bizarre this line of reasoning was.  
  
"Young Master?"  
  
Still, so long as he maintained his will to exact his revenge, did it really matter what he lost in the process? Compassion was certainly something he wouldn't mind being rid of, or fear for that matter.  
  
But it all depends on whether or not you can decide which part is removed, Ciel reminded himself. This hypothesis was based off of nothing but fancy, and a need to get his butler back.  
  
Ciel blinked at that. His stomach churned queasily. He sincerely hoped he wasn't feeling some form of attachment to that demon. It was bad enough he owed the thing his soul.  
  
"Young Master, are you quite all right?"  
  
Ciel finally looked up at his (falsely) concerned butler. "Sebastian, you have been inattentive to your duties as of late. This pie," he poked it once more for emphasis, "is not one of my preferences. Furthermore, your behavior," he paused at the amused, yet hungry, always hungry, expression on his butler's face, "your behavior has been atrocious. We--you must correct this."  
  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow perceptively. "Young Master, I'm not entirely sure what you're referring to. Could you be overreacting to some perceived offense?"  
  
"And what if I am?" Ciel demanded, rising from his seat in anger. "I am the master here, and if I find fault in you, you are to correct it!"  
  
"Of course, my lord." Sebastian gave a smooth bow that managed to look condescending despite the humble nature of the act. "Shall I excuse myself?"  
  
Ciel let out a frustrated huff. Then, as though all of his energy had seeped right out of him, he collapsed tiredly back into his chair.  
  
"No, there is something I must ask."  
  
Sebastian smirked. "A very prudent thing to do, I should say."  
  
Ciel glared, but managed to let that slide with some struggle. Things would be back to normal once Sebastian was ... what? Satiated? Ciel nearly gagged at the thought.  
  
"Sebastian, you have not eaten anything in six years, correct?"  
  
"That is correct, my lord."  
  
"And this is the cause of your ... behavior?" Sebastian just raised an eyebrow.  
  
Ciel steepled his fingers in an effort to calm himself. "Would it be possible for you to take a portion of my soul now, so that you may better focus on the tasks at hand?"  
  
The silence that engulfed them was as cold as a mausoleum. Ciel found he couldn't quite look into Sebastian's eyes, frightened of what he would see there. He cursed himself for this, but found he could do nothing ease his worry.  
  
After what felt like hours Sebastian finally let out a cruel chuckle.  
  
"Are you so distressed to see me even slightly uncomfortable, Young Master?" Ciel was about to tell him exactly what he thought of that remark, but was silenced by Sebastian's continuing speech. "In answer to your question, yes, it would probably help me, but it would irrevocably damage you, Young Master. However, if you insisted, I would find it difficult to refuse."  
  
Ciel nodded stiffly. This was a horrible idea. He had no idea why he had even brought it up. But somehow, the thought of Sebastian failing to be his perceived Sebastian was more than he could bear. Ciel found he wanted to stab himself with a knife to forcefully remove that silent confession.  
  
"Very well." He paused, then added, "Will it hurt?"  
  
"All things do when they involve a demon, wouldn't you say, Young Master?" There was that smirk again, those glowing eyes. Within those eyes Ciel could see a look of understanding accompanied by sheer, inhuman amusement and delight.  
  
"Yes," Ciel said. He found it was all he could say.  
  
It didn't help the clawing terror at all.  
  
\----------------------------------------

  
Here's a _Kuroshitsuji_ story for you all. I wrote it up fairly quickly, so I'm not too sure what I think about it. I'll probably return to it later and fix it up a bit. I might write a sequel to this sometime as well. Any constructive criticism you have is appreciated!  
  
Anyway, this is a story idea I've had on my mind for awhile now. The manga briefly mentions that Sebastian is starving, so I wondered if that would ever have an effect on how he serves Ciel. I feel like no matter how good of a butler he may be, hunger is bound to get to even the most resilient of demons. Although, I wonder if this "splitting of the soul" would even be allowed by their contract....  
  
---


End file.
